


Inktober Day 2 - Divided

by Madilayn



Series: Inktober 2017 [2]
Category: Thunderbirds, thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2017, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: A difference of opinion divides a family forever and sets of a future chain reaction in ways nobody could ever predict.





	Inktober Day 2 - Divided

Tanusha Kyrano curled up in bed, trying to make herself as small as possible. Trying to shut out the raised voices. 

Those voices – so much loved by the small girl – had been raised in anger more and more frequently especially since her Papa had taken a job with Tracy Industries.

“You’re a fool brother. Jeff Tracy has won you over with dreams! Dreams that you have no way of knowing will ever come to fruition. And you will still be dependent on him. I’m offering you freedom! 

“Together you and I can truly make changes. We can change the system and make a fortune. We can give Tanusha all she deserves to have.”

“Stop!” Tanusha heard her father’s voice, strong and powerful. “Do no try your mind tricks with me. I know what you are doing and I don’t believe your words. You don’t wand to build, but to destroy. Your greed knows no bounds.”

“I do it for us! Our family! For Tanusha. My niece means everything to me! Do you want her to grow up as we did?”

“She will not grow up like us. England is giving us a good life, and Jeff Tracy is arranging an education for Tanusha as part of our deal. She will have every opportunity she wants.”

“In exchange for your slavery.”

“In exchange for my expertise. I believe in what he is trying to do. All you can see is power and money.”

Tanusha buried further under the blankets. She had never heard Papa nor Uncle sound as angry with each other. She wanted to hide away and hope that it was all a bad dream.

When she woke, Uncle was gone. Papa looked troubled and said that he would not speak of Uncle. “We will not see him again,” he said. “Sadly, Tanusha, your Uncle has chosen a life that would destroy all we had worked for as a family.”

Neither of them though could forsee the consequences of a family divided.


End file.
